Los amos de la noche
by The Lonely Frozen Wolf
Summary: Continuacion de mi anterior fic "El secreto de Dawn": Ash y Dawn son vampiros, criaturas nocturnas y violentas que deben alimentarse de sangre humana para no enloquecer. Esto puede poner en riesgo la vida de sus amigos y tambien la de ellos ya que los cazadores estan pisandoles los talones. Una historia llena de romance y SANGRE! Por favor leeanlo y dejen reviews -w-
1. La llegada de los problemas

**Holaaaaa aqui la fanatica del anime y manga reportandose de nuevo ;) **

**Como muchos lo han dicho anteriormente, mi antiguo fic "El secreto de Dawn" quedó algo corto y como que le faltaba algo, asi que decidí hacer la segunda parte de la historia sangrienta jejejee. Espero que ahora no esten molestos conmigo por haberlos dejado esperando.  
><strong>

**Ya no tienen que esperar más porque aqui estaaa**

**Noche 1: La llegada de los problemas**

Nuestros héroes Ash, Dawn y Brock caminaban tranquilos por las praderas buscando sus sueños acompañados de sus fieles amigos, los pokemon.

Habían pasado muchos incidentes que habían cambiado su forma de vivir pero conocieron nuevas amistades y revelaron algunos secretos ocultos.

-¿Brock cuanto falta para llegar al pueblo más cercano?- pregunto Ash bostezando y mirando a su compañero amarillo –Pikachu y yo queremos llegar para deleitar nuestros paladares con la cena. ¿No es cierto amigo?-.

Pika pikapi- respondía el pokemon rascándose la barriga con cara de hambre.

-Ash Ketchum, no te preocupes, ya vamos a llegar puedo sentir el aroma del pan recién salido del horno del pueblo- respondía Dawn con una sonrisa.

-No es justo. Tu olfato es mucho más desarrollado que el mío. Yo también quiero oler a larga distancia- decía Ash cruzado de brazos comportándose como un bebe.

-Eso es porque tú no naciste como un vampiro y tus sentidos no están tan desarrollados como los míos- mientras decía esto, los ojos de Dawn centellearon con un brillo carmesí.

-Ya deja de achatarme de que eres una vampira completa. No tienes que repetirlo todos los días- reclamó Ash sacándole la lengua a su compañera.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo Brock cubriéndose la frente y meneando la cabeza en desaprobación.

-¡Vampiro malcriado deberías estar agradecido por lo que hice por ti! Hubieras muerto si no te convertía- gritó la peli-azul al joven azabache con los ojos inyectados en furia.

-En primer lugar, yo te protegí del ataque de Elena. Si no te hubiera protegido tu estarías convertida en cenizas- dijo Ash molesto por la reacción de Dawn

Dawn bajo la cabeza avergonzada debido a lo que Ash dijo, que era la verdad. Él decidió morir para salvarla a ella. Así que Dawn lo convirtió en inmortal.

-Tienes razón lo lamento mucho. No debí gritarte- se disculpó de Ash y siguió caminando

-Yo también lo siento, Dawn- dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro y posaba su mano en el hombro de la joven en forma de disculpa. –Será mejor que ya no peleemos. Olvidémonos de todo lo que sucedió tiempo atrás- dijo con una sonrisa de largos colmillos.

Dawn se ruborizó, se acercó a Ash y recostó su cabeza en su hombro mientras se apegaba cariñosamente a él.

-Ay, si siguen así me da a dar diabetes, par de tortolitos- bromeó Brock al ver a la parejita.

-¡CÁLLATE BROCK!- gritaron al unísono asustando al pobre Brock que comenzó a correr como loco rumbo al pueblo para ocultarse del ataque de esos dos vampiros enfurecidos.

Y así siguieron hasta llegar al pueblo para reponer fuerzas.

Al llegar, la calma atrapó a nuestros héroes. Todos en el pueblo mostraban calma y serenidad. No había ninguna manera de interrumpir su tranquilidad. De repente, el sonido del rasgueo de cuerdas de una guitarra eléctrica interrumpió ese ambiente. La gente corrió en busca del origen de ese sonido, principalmente los adolescentes. En el parque central, habían instalado una pequeña tarima y varios chicos con sus respectivos instrumentos se preparaban para tocar.

El baterista golpeó sus baquetas para alertar a la banda del inicio del concierto. La guitarra gritaba haciéndose notar entre los gritos de la audiencia enloquecida. El bajo retumbó y reinó el silencio para que deje pasar el sonido de una bella voz femenina que hizo que todos se animaran y gritaran.

La cantante de cabello azul encantó a todos con su voz y hacia muy dinámica la presentación mientras jugaba con el pedestal del micrófono. Dawn se emocionó al ver a su querida pariente. Sus otros dos compañeros se emocionaron al verla.

Cuando termino la canción, el público gritaba salvaje "Gurreros Nocturnos" que al parecer era el nombre de la banda. Mientras Barry salió con una guitarra en la mano, se colocó al lado de la cantante y comenzó a tocar una canción más lenta. Todos los demás músicos siguieron esa hermosa melodía y la joven se dignó a cantar con la voz más pura que nadie haya oído.

I don't even know myself at all,  
>I thought I would be happy, but now,<br>The more I try to push it, I realize,  
>Gotta to let go of control<p>

Gotta let it happen,  
>Gotta let it happen<br>Gotta let it happen,  
>Just let it happen.<p>

It's just a spark,  
>But it's enough, to keep me going.<br>And when it's dark out, no-one around,  
>It keeps going.<p>

El público alzaba los brazos y aplaudía al compás de la canción mientras compartía la alegría de la banda. Todas las voces se unieron formando una. Los pokemon y la gente se mantenían unidos como compañeros fieles. La voz de la joven era tan misteriosa que algunos creían que ella tenía un poder sobrehumano. **(N/A: Bueno creo que nosotros sabemos que es así)**

Al terminar, la joven agradeció a sus fans por el apoyo incondicional que les brindaban y se despidió entre gritos y exclamaciones. Los músicos agarraron sus instrumentos y se despidieron de la audiencia también.

Después de que todo acabara, Dawn corrió en busca de la joven cantante pero no la logró ver por ninguna parte. En descuido, se chocó con el guitarrista rubio.

-Ay, no puede ser. Tendrás una multa por hacer que me golpee- dijo mientras se limpiaba el polvo de las ropas y le tendía una mano a la joven caída.

-Como siempre tienes una linda forma de saludar Barry. Hay muchas cosas que ni siquiera el tiempo las cambia- reclamo Dawn arreglando su apariencia.

-Me imagino que has de estar buscando a tu hermana. ¿No es cierto?- cuestionó

-Ah sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte confundida

-Una corazonada, eso es todo- dijo rascándose la barbilla y creyéndose el galán. –Esta por allá, detrás de la tarima. De seguro está buscando algo.

Dicho esto, Dawn fue a ver y encontró a su hermana guardando unos cables de micrófono en una caja de madera. Las dos se miraron al mismo tiempo y se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, grandísima tonta?- sollozó Dawn entre los brazos de su hermana.

-Yo también te extrañe, hermanita- bromeó Pandora mientras sobaba la cabeza de Dawn

Cuando se separaron Dawn notó un ligero cambio en el cabello de Pandora. Esta le dijo que se lo corto de manera escalonada y las puntas eran más oscuras, casi de color negro. Varios mechones alborotados caían en su rostro. Lucia como toda una estrella de rock.

-Parece que el rock te ha cambiado un poco hermana- bromeo Dawn

-Jajajaja si tienes razón. Es increíble ¿no?- le incomodaba el comentario de Dawn. –Por lo que veo tú también cumplirás tu sueño de ser la mejor coordinadora Pokemon-.

-Sí, siento que cada vez estoy más cerca de conseguirlo- Dawn mostraba una actitud positiva y alegre.

-Me lo imagino. Tú y tus pokemon cada día están más fuertes.- argumento Pandora.

-sí, y para demostrártelo quisiera tener una batalla pokemon contigo- dijo Dawn decidida.

-Vaya, sigues siendo igual de obstinada. Me encantaría pero primero debería saludar a Ash y Brock. Luego tendremos nuestra batalla. Me gustaría ver los que tus pokemon son capaces de hacer.- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Piplup, quien saltaba de los brazos de la coordinadora a los de Pandora.

Los dos chicos fueron a saludar a Pandora, la vampira que los había salvado de la malvada Elena anteriormente. Después Brock invitó a Pandora a que los acompañara a cenar. Ella aceptó y todos se dirigieron al centro Pokemon. Como siempre Brock se volvió loquito por la enfermera Joy para que luego Croagunk lo haga ver estrellas con su karatazo.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y Brock se retiro para ir a preparar la cena. Pandora sonrió pícaramente a la parejita de vampiros. Dawn y Ash reaccionaron de manera inmediata al extraño comportamiento de Pandora.

-Debo decir que ustedes se ven muy bien juntos- se burló de ellos mientras contemplaba los rostros avergonzados de los jóvenes.

-Eh, Pandora, creí que hablaríamos de nuestra vida como vampiros- le susurró al oído Dawn algo apenada y nerviosa.

-Ah, que aburrida eres hermana- dijo con cara de frustración. –está bien ¿Cómo les va como vampiros?…. ¿Y como novios?- miro a ambos con cara de pervertida.

(Paranoica) -¡¿Qué cosas hablas Pandora?! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!- dijo Dawn algo tartamuda y nerviosa. Ella negaba todo y movía los brazos con desesperación.

Ash permanecía callado desde que Pandora hizo la primera pregunto pero calentó la conversación cuando tomo a Dawn por la cintura y la acerco a él. La cara de la joven estaba roja y su temperatura era altísima. Pandora no daba crédito a lo que veía. Después de varios segundos, Dawn reaccionó y le dio una tremenda bofetada a Ash. Esta no controló su fuerza de vampiro debido a la vergüenza e hizo que al joven le brotara sangre de la nariz.

-Tu fuerza creció mucho Dawn- Pandora estaba cruzada de brazos

-¿De que estás…? Ahh, sangre- gritó Dawn al ver el líquido rojo en su mano.

-¿Por qué te aterra si eres un vampiro de clase alta?- se burló Ash mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

-Ca-cállate Ash. A mí no me aterra solo que… me impresiona la fuerza que tengo- dijo mostrando sus disque-músculos

(Gotita anime) –Como tú digas Dawn- dijeron Ash y Pandora al unísono.

Luego de varios minutos de discusiones entre los dos vampiros y los intentos de calmarlos de Pandora, Brock puso la cena en su mesa y trajo la comida para los pokemon. Todos lanzaron sus pokebolas al aire para liberar a sus aliados. Luego comenzaron a comer.

En la mitad de la comida, Pandora busco en su bolso su termo de agua y una extraña cajita que contenía unas pastillas. Sirvió agua en un vaso y echó una pastilla dentro. Esta se disolvió y el agua se tornó rojo pálido. Pandora bebió todo su contenido de un trago y respiro aliviada.

Ash se mostraba curioso por las pastillas y le pregunto a Pandora que para que eran. Esta le contestó que son un sustituto de la sangre real. A pesar de que sabían horrible, ella las tomaba debido a que no quería herir a más humanos. Dijo que era más fácil pasar desapercibido tomando las pastillas que ir en busca de sangre. También que ellas no te quitan mucho la sed por eso debías tomarte por lo menos tres diarias.

El azabache pidió a la vampira que le regalase una caja de pastillas. Ella rebusco en su bolso de nuevo y, por suerte, encontró otra cajita. Ash las guardó en su bolsillo en caso de emergencias o cuando tenía sed mientras viajaba.

Dawn no se interesó mucho por esas pastillas, prefería seguir comiendo alimentos humanos a beber sangre. Según ella era repugnante tener que morderle el cuello a alguien para obtener ese líquido rojo a alguien. A pesar de ello, Dawn conocía el terrible deseo de beber sangre que a medida que pasa el tiempo se va intensificando. Recordó por todo lo que tuvo que pasar en sus primeros días como una vampiresa.

* * *

><p>Al terminar de cenar, todos se fueron a sus dormitorios. Ash y Brock dormirían en un dormitorio mientras que Pandora y Dawn en otro. Dawn se fue a dar una ducha mientras Pandora se recostó en la cama cansada de su larga gira como rockera. Piplup estaba a lado de ella aburrido por lo que la joven saco de su bolso una vieja pokebola y de esta emergió su más fiel pokemon: Absol.<p>

El pokemon blanco y negro se mostraba cariñoso con su entrenadora y reacciono de manera gentil al conocer al pequeño pingüino. Los dos pokemon comenzaron a jugar mientras la vampiresa peli-azul los observaba alegre.

De repente algo la inquietó. Algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo y ella sentía el deseo de detenerlo. Pensó que su hermana se iba a demorar en la ducha, así que abrió la ventana y salto al vacío. Absol decidió seguirla para que no le sucediera nada a su entrenadora. Antes de irse dejo a su pokemon Riolu para que avise en caso de emergencia.

Dawn, después de tres minutos de cantos en la ducha, salió del cuarto de baño ya lista para dormir cuando se llevó la sorpresa de que su hermana no estaba. Ella no le dio mucha importancia así que se recostó en la cama al lado de su fiel compañero azul. Riolu, quien estaba escondido bajo la cama, salió de su escondite y salto encima de la coordinadora quien grito del susto. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba del pokemon de Pandora.

-Idiota, me las pagara cuando vuelva por dejar a sus pokemon sueltos- jadeo enojada mientras se arropaba.

Piplup se acurruco entre los brazos de su coordinadora mientras que Riolu dormía a sus pies. Dawn cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto los chicos mantenían una conversación algo extraña:<p>

-Ash te tengo una pregunta- dijo Brock mirándolo con cara de pervertido

(Con cara de asco) –Brock me asustas ¿Qué quieres? –dijo Ash agarrando una almohada para protegerse

-¿A ti te gusta Dawn? ¿No es cierto?- cuestiono mientras se rascaba el mentón

-Uff, creí que… espera ¿Qué dices? (Ruborizado) etto…. Yo… no lo sé- tartamudeo Ash mientras jugaba con sus dedos. **(Jejejeje Que habra pensado Ash)**

-Ahí está la prueba de que es cierto. Awww ¡Ash está enamorado! ¡Ash está enamorado!- bramo Brock y comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación como conejo fastidiando a Ash.

-¡Brock si continuas así es posible que jamás vuelvas a ver a la enfermera Joy o a la oficial Jenny otra vez! ¡¿Comprendes?!- grito Ash mientras tomaba a Brock por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzaba usando su fuerza vampírica.

(Gotita anime) –Ya tranquilo Colmillitos, no tienes que ponerte así por una simple bromita- justifico Brock mientras suplicaba por su vida.

Ash soltó a Brock, quien cayó al suelo cual saco de papas, y se recostó junto a su Pikachu decidido a dormir.

(Suspirando) -Ahh, puede ser que tengas razón Brock. Tal vez si ame a Dawn de verdad. ¿Sabes? En la fiesta de pueblo Hojas Gemelas nos besamos y todo- confeso Ash todo rojo.

-Si ya lo sé. Pandora me lo conto TODO- bromeo Brock

-Pandora boca floja- susurro Ash

-Jajajaja, Dawn y tú se ven muy bien juntos. No sé de qué te avergüenzas. Ya dieron el primer paso, así que ¿Por qué no te arriesgas?- aconsejó Brock dándole una palmada en la espalda estremeciéndolo.

-Si tienes razón Brock. Le confesare todos mis sentimientos y le pediré que sea mi novia- dijo todo decidido.

-Pika-pikachuu- grito Pikachu animándolo.

-Ah por cierto Pikachu. Tú también puedes aprovechar y decirle lo que sientes a Buneary- bromeo Ash a su pokemon.

Ash recibió una descarga eléctrica que lo dejo soñado. Brock y todos los pokemon finalmente se fueron a dormir.

* * *

><p>Pandora se escabullía entre los arbustos en busca de esa extraña presencia que percibió. Absol la seguía de cerca. El pokemon oscuro sintió la presencia de que algo andaba mal. Gruñía y se mostraba agresivo, así que Pandora rascó su cabeza para tranquilizarlo.<p>

Una sombra cruzó el cielo. Los dos se fijaron en cada uno de sus movimientos. Era demasiado rápida para ser un humano. Pandora preparó su katana y se dirigió a atacar al vampiro.

Una joven se hallaba cerca y notó la presencia oculta de Pandora. Trato de no hacer ruido para que esta no la delatara. La joven parecía perdida. Pandora y Absol entraron más a la oscuridad para no ser vistos. Sin querer piso una rama y provoco un leve sonido que alerto a la joven y al vampiro. El monstruo se fijó en la presencia de la humana y se abalanzo sobre ella. Pandora no tuvo más remedio que salir de su escondite para proteger a esa chica.

**Bueno ¿que opinan? Asi se me ocurrio empezar la historia.**

**¿Quieren saber quien es la joven que se topó con Pandora? Les dare una pista: Es una de las compañeras de viaje de Ash (obviamente no es Dawn -_-) Nota: Puede ser que ella trunque todo entre Ash y Dawn.**

** Si les gustó pongan una carita feliz y den su opinion personal en los reviews. Si no les gustó igual ponganlo en los reviews y aconsejenme para mejorar la manera de escribir. Agradecere cualquier comentario.**


	2. Pesadillas

**Hey hey, nuevo capitulo subido. Espero que les agrade la trama de esta segunda parte de mi fanfic. El sueño de Dawn fue inspirado por un trauma por las películas de terror en mi infancia xD. Ok, ok basta de tonterías.**

**Advertencia: Puede tener algunas escenas que sean algo perturbadoras para algunos lectores.**

**Noche 2: Pesadilla**

Pandora atacó con su katana al vampiro que retrocedió con una agilidad espectacular dejando a la joven asustada. Luego le ordenó a su pokemon que use pulso oscuro para ahuyentar al monstruo. Ondas malignas emergieron de la boca de Absol y envolvieron el cuerpo del vampiro. Este solo se mantenía quieto mientras el aura maligna comenzaba a lastimarlo en los brazos y torso. Sangre emanaba de sus heridas pero él no emitía ninguna queja.

Pandora no podía bajar la guardia. Con un brazo sostenía su katana mientras que el otro lo usaba para proteger a la joven, quien estaba totalmente horrorizada. La hoja de la espada brillaba cual diamante a la luz de la luna.

-Jajajaja (riendo malévolamente) ¿Acaso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Tsk, que patético- rió el vampiro mientras estiraba su brazo. Este produjo un extraño viento oscuro que quitó el efecto del pulso oscuro.

-Grrr, maldito. Absol, usa Rayo de hielo. Dejémoslo cual paleta helada- ordenó Pandora a su compañero. De sus fauces emanó un potente rayo de luz azulado congelado.

El pokemon apuntó a sus pies para evitar que el hombre escape. Lentamente sus pies se congelaron hasta llegar a la mitad de su cuerpo, incluidos sus brazos, dejándolo inmóvil e incapaz de escapar.

-Ja, ahí, quédate quieto para matarte de una vez. Tranquilo será rápido y no sentirás dolor. Te lo prometo- rió Pandora mientras blandía su espada para cortarle la cabeza al vampiro.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Pandora recibió un golpe en el estómago tan fuerte que hizo que volara por los aires.

-¿Cómo es posible? Se suponía que estaba congelado de manos y pies- pensó mientras caía lejos entre unos matorrales.

Usando su súper velocidad corrió hasta el lugar donde ellos se encontraban, para encontrar a su pokemon malherido. Absol se encontraba tirado en una charca de sangre, con varios arañazos y quemaduras en el cuerpo.

La joven recogió a su compañero y lo cargó en sus brazos ya que había dejado su pokebola en el centro pokemon.

-Rayos debo ser más ordenada en donde dejo mis cosas- gruño. Luego se dio cuenta que la joven no estaba. –Ese vampiro se la llevó, de seguro la va a matar. Va a ser difícil vencerlo ya que él es tan fuerte como yo- razonó mientras olfateaba en busca de una pista de su olor.

Logró percibir el olor de la joven y lo siguió con Absol en brazos. Llegó hasta un oscuro callejón donde encontró lo peor: El vampiro estaba bebiendo de su sangre. Depositó a Absol entre los arbustos y le hizo una extraña seña para que este se fuera. Luego se dirigió hacia ellos.

-No deberías beber más. La matarás- dijo Pandora para llamar la atención del vampiro.

El vampiro, sobresaltado, dejo de beber de la joven. Varias gotas de sangre caían desde su cuello que poseía dos profundos agujeros causados por los largos colmillos, que ahora estaban empapados de sangre, del vampiro. Se relamió los labios e hizo un gesto de agrado para luego contestarle a su adversaria con arrogancia.

-Ja, y ¿tú qué sabes sobre beber sangre? niñita tonta- bramó el vampiro limpiándose la sangre que caía por su mentón. Luego tiró a la joven al piso, quien se alejó de el con la poca energía que le quedaba cubriéndose su herida en el cuello.

-Te puedo asegurar que yo conozco todo acerca de eso- dijo Pandora mientras desenvainaba su espada y caminaba a atacarlo.

Sus ojos cambiaron a un color carmesí oscuro y su cabello se agitaba salvajemente con el viento. Las puntas negras se confundían con la oscuridad de la noche. Su cuerpo emitía un aura oscura que asustó al vampiro.

-No puede ser, tu eres la hija de Marcus-sama- dijo el vampiro retrocediendo.

-Vaya, has acertado. Que listo eres. Qué pena que no podrás sacarle provecho a esa inteligencia tuya- rió mientras señalaba a su cuello con su espada.

-Por favor, no me mate, su majestad. No cometeré más crímenes. Hare lo que usted quiera- suplicó tirándose a los pies de Pandora.

-Una reina no da segundas oportunidades. Adiós monstruo- sonrió Pandora mostrando sus blancos colmillos.

Dicho esto, ella atravesó la espada por la espalda del vampiro. Él observaba la punta que sobresalía de su estómago. Luego vomitó sangre y clavó sus ojos en los de Pandora. Esta se acuclilló hasta llegar a su altura y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. Luego los clavó en su cuello y comenzó a alimentarse de su sangre.

La chica humana miraba horrorizada la escena. Observó las rojas orbes de la vampiresa. Tenía sangre en todo su cuerpo y en su rostro. Ella creyó que el monstruo aún no estaba satisfecho y buscaba el postre. Cerró los ojos esperando el dolor pero solo sintió un ligero toque en su frente. Los abrió y observo que la vampiresa había puesto su mano en su frente y esta la miraba con sus ojos carmesí.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño- dijo Pandora para tratar de calmarla.

La joven solo se aterraba más con los colmillos que sobresalían de su boca. Luego todo en su visión era muy borroso hasta quedar totalmente en la oscuridad.

Pandora quitó su mano de la frente de la chica, quien parecía haber caído en un profundo sueño. Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña flauta y la tocó para producir un leve sonido parecido a un aullido. Luego, puso su mano en su oreja en busca de una respuesta. Volvió a tocarla para luego escuchar el grito característico de su Absol.

Absol poseía en su boca un bolso con ropa extra y varias medicinas que él había podido saquear del centro pokemon sin ser descubierto.

-Bien hecho mi pequeño ladronzuelo. Mereces una recompensa- felicitaba Pandora a su compañero dándole un poffin.

Luego de cambiarse la ropa con sangre y guardarla en el bolso, cogió unas medicinas y curó las heridas de la chica y las de Absol. Luego rodeó su cuello con el brazo de la joven y la arrastró con destino al centro pokemon con ayuda de su fiel compañero.

Mientras tanto, en el centro pokemon en la habitación de Ash y Brock, se oían los sonoros ronquidos del joven azabache y la desesperación de su pokemon amarillo de evitar escuchar ese insoportable sonido.

-Pika-pika pikachuu (Ya basta no lo soporto más, ¿cómo he podido soportarte por más de 15 temporadas?)- gruñía Pikachu enfadado.

Cubriéndose los oídos, Pikachu salió de la habitación en busca de un lugar más tranquilo para poder dormir. Decidió ir a la habitación de las chicas.

-Pika- pikapi (Ahí podre encontrar paz y tranquilidad)- suspiró Pikachu somnoliento.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación para toparse con un Piplup desesperado.

-Piplup-pi (Ayúdame algo le sucede a Dawn)- gritaba Piplup nervioso.

-Pikachu-pika (Tranquilízate vamos a verla)- tranquilizaba Pikachu a su pingüino amigo.

En efecto Dawn se hallaba muy mal. Lucía muy pálida y producía muecas de horror producidos al parecer por una pesadilla que tenía.

-Pika- pikabi (Solo está teniendo una pesadilla. No seas paranoico Pi…)- las palabras de Pikachu fueron interrumpidas porque Dawn gritó asustándolos a ambos.

-Pi-piplup (ahora me crees, idiota) –gruñía Piplup cruzado de brazos.

-Pika-Pikachu (No te vengas con tonterías. Tenemos que cuidarla)- respondía el amarillos enojado.

**_En el sueño de Dawn:_**

_(Dawn de niña) -Mami, ¿dónde está papi?- preguntaba la inocente niña a su madre que cocinaba su rico almuerzo._

_-Realmente no lo sé querida. Solo sé que tienes que lavarte las manos para que vengas a comer tu sopa de champiñones favorita- jugueteaba su madre lamiendo la cuchara para determinar si tenía buen sabor su comida._

_-¡Yupi, mami siempre cocinas rico!- saltaba la niña entusiasmada._

_-Ve rápido que se enfría- ordenaba su madre mientras serbia en la mesa._

_-¡Voooooy!- gritaba su hija mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras hacia el baño para lavarse las manos._

_Luego de lavarse dos veces ya que su madre las chequeaba para que estén bien limpias, bajo corriendo para comer con su mami._

_Lamentablemente, todo lo siguiente que ocurrió fue como si hubiera salido de una película de terror. Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas con sangre. La niña gritó asustada y llamo a su mamá. Caminaba por los suelos ensangrentados descalza por lo que dejaba huellas rojas por toda la casa. Buscó por todos lados pero ni rastro de su madre. _

_Corrió hasta su habitación para encontrarse a Glameow muerto encima de la cama de su madre. Al lado del cadáver había una pequeña notita escrita con una tinta de color rojo oscuro que decía: "No puedes huir, nuestros destinos están escritos con sangre" _

_Dawn tiró la nota al piso y comenzó a llorar abrazada a una almohada de la cama de su madre. Luego oyó que algo se quebraba y fue a ver. No había nadie en la casa, ella estaba totalmente sola. Decidió salir a pedir ayuda pero cuando trato de abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que esta estaba cerrada por fuera. También probó con la puerta trasera pero igual resultado. Las ventanas igual. Estaba encerrada. No había ninguna forma de salir._

_Asustada por la sangre, se arrimó a la pared que estaba próxima a un gran espejo de cuerpo completo y se sentó en el piso. Ocultaba sus lágrimas en la almohada. Repetía el nombre de su madre y lloraba desconsoladamente._

_De repente una extraña aura inundó la habitación. Todo comenzó a agitarse como si fuera un terremoto. Los espejos que había en la sala se rompieron y algunos trozos caídos se clavaron en los pies de Dawn. Ella se quejó de dolor y se mareó al ver el líquido rojo emanar de sus heridas. _

_Se puso de pie y se vio al espejo. Pego un grito desgarrador al ver sus ojos rojos y su boca de largos colmillos cubierta de sangre. Trato de huir pero el aura malvada se materializó en forma de unas manos ganchudas como garras que trataban de atraparla. La niña se escabulló por las escaleras y corrió hasta llegar a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave para evitar que esa aura demoníaca entre a la habitación._

_Se sentó en la cama y se escondía bajo las sábanas, tratando de dormirse porque creía que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era un producto de su imaginación. Insistía e insistía en dormirse pero era inútil. De repente todo volvió a temblar pero con más intensidad. La cama se movía y los juguetes de las repisas se caían al piso produciendo un sonido de eco. Luego sus oídos fueron atormentados por un agudo pitido de origen desconocido. Dawn cubrió sus oídos pero el pitido se oía cada vez más fuerte. La niña gritaba e imploraba a que todo parase. Cubrió su rostro y escucho un breve sonido. Reinó el silencio y todo quedó en calma. La puerta estaba siendo tocada por alguien. Destapó su rostro y vio que toda su habitación estaba en total orden. Los juguetes caídos estaban en sus repisas y los espejos no tenían ni una seña de ruptura._

_La pequeña, creyendo que todo había acabado, corrió a abrir la puerta pensando que era su madre. Le quitó el seguro a la puerta y se detuvo cuando iba a girar la perilla. La pesadilla aún no había acabado. Una pesada respiración se oía tras la puerta. La perilla comenzó a girarse lentamente. La niña retrocedió y cayó al piso. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto de cabellos negros azulados parado en frente de ella. Su rostro era casi imposible de ver. Solo se veían dos flamas rojas en vez de ojos. Sus ropas estaban manchadas en sangre._

_-¡¿Que-quién eres?!- pregunto asustada la niña._

_-Un monstruo niña, eso es lo que soy- dijo en una ronca voz._

_Dawn miraba asustada su boca que poseía unos afilados colmillos blancos y en sus puntas poseían un líquido escarlata que caía por sus labios hasta su barbilla._

_El hombre trato de acariciar la cabeza de la niña pero esta lo empujó y salió corriendo espantada. Bajó las escaleras pero al final un extraño bulto la hizo caer y rodar por el piso. Después de sobarse la cabeza por el golpe, examino el bulto para llevarse un trauma de por vida. _

_Su mamá estaba tirada en el piso en un charco de sangre. Tenía marcas de garras y mordidas por todo el cuerpo. Estaba amarrada de manos y pies ya que poseía marcas de soga en ellos. Su ropa estaba empapada en sangre. Pero lo más horrible era la enorme herida que la había matado. Le habían desgarrado la yugular de una manera violenta. _

_La niña produjo un grito sordo y quedó sin aliento. Se acuclillo ante su madre y el tomo de la cabeza. Acarició su cabello y comenzó a llorar arrepentida de todas las veces que la hizo preocupar o enojar. _

_Dawn sintió una presencia por detrás. Giró y encontró a ese misterioso hombre ensangrentado parado observando la escena._

_-Tú, ¡tú la mataste, maldito!- gritó Dawn entre lágrimas al hombre._

_-Estas segura de lo que dices, monstruo. Tú acabaste con la vida de esta pobre mujer. Por eso no tengo otra razón para darte caza- bramó el hombre._

_Dawn se extrañó al escuchar las palabras del hombre. Sintió sus manos húmedas y se dio cuenta que estas estaban empapadas en sangre. Gritó asustada y sintió dos puntas en su boca seguidas de un extraño sabor metálico. Corrió al espejo roto y observó a un monstruo de largos colmillos y ojos color sangre. _

_Dawn retrocedió asustada. El cazador sacó de entre sus ropas un revolver y apuntó en dirección a la cabeza de la joven. _

_–__Sucia vampiresa, bestia sedienta de sangre. ¡MUERE!- gritó el hombre mientras jalaba el gatillo y se escuchaba la detonación…_

Dawn, de un grito, despertó temblando y traumada. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó que todo había sido una pesadilla. Encontró a su Piplup y a Pikachu preocupados por ella.

-Chicos, ha sido muy real- dijo Dawn temblando.

-Piplup-pi-piplup (Tranquila estarás bien)- sollozó Piplup tratando de calmarla.

Pikachu que había notado un cambio en la coordinadora, corrió y tomo un espejo de la cómoda, para luego entregárselo a Dawn. La joven se miró al espejo y notó que sus ojos habían cambiado de color a un rojo oscuro brillante. Sus colmillos se alargaron tanto que sobresalieron de su boca. Asustada, soltó el espejo que se partió en mil pedazos que quedaron regados por toda la habitación.

Su respiración era pesada y entrecortada. Dawn comenzó a sentir esa espantosa sensación de que le clavaban un hierro al rojo vivo en la garganta. Trato de controlarse pero era inútil. Entonces recordó que Pandora guardaba unas pastillas de sangre en su bolsa en caso de emergencias. Esta SI era una emergencia. Buscó en todas partes pero no logro encontrarla. Quedo sin fuerzas y cayó al piso cortándose el brazo con uno de los vidrios rotos del espejo. La sangre la volvía loca, así que no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a sorberla.

Esto no la satisfacía para nada, cayó al piso y sintió un dolor que le recorría por todo el cuerpo. Comenzó a gritar. Ash y Brock se despertaron y corrieron para ver que le sucedía a su compañera. La encontraron tirada en el piso con sangre en su brazo y boca. Sus ojos eran rojo oscuro, símbolo de un vampiro a punto de enloquecer, los colmillos eran más largos de lo normal. Los chicos trataron de levantarla pero ella solo gruñía como una fiera hambrienta.

Dawn trató de morder el brazo de Brock, pero Ash tomó a la joven y le gritó a su amigo para se aleje. En eso, la vampiresa aprovechó y enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de Ash y sorbió su sangre. Brock observaba la escena con preocupación y repulsión. Después de dos minutos Dawn se sintió satisfecha y soltó a Ash. El azabache se hallaba mareado por la pérdida de sangre. En segundos la herida que Ash tenía se cicatrizó.

-Gracias Ash, de nuevo me has salvado de caer en la locura- agradeció la peli-azul.

-No hay de que Dawn. No te preocupes no duele mucho. Que suerte que nadie despertó por este incidente- dijo Ash mientras se rascaba la cabeza en forma nerviosa.

Los dos se ruborizaron y Brock los miraba con cara de burla. Justo cuando se disponía a fastidiarlos, los dos vampiros avisaron sobre otro olor a sangre que se acercaba. Los tres se dirigieron a la ventana y observaron a Pandora cargando a una chica herida. Rápidamente se cambiaron a una ropa más decente **(N/A: no deberían bajar en piyama no creen)** Bajaron rápidamente para encontrarse a Pandora con cara de preocupada sentada esperando algo junto a su Absol.

-Pandora, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntaron los tres al unísono.

-Sentí que algo malo iba a suceder esta noche, así que decidí verificar mi teoría y fui a investigar los alrededores del pueblo. Sentí la presencia de un vampiro poderoso que deseaba beber de la sangre de esta chica y decidí protegerla. Lamentablemente, él mordió su cuello y la dejó malherida. Acabé con él y decidí ayudarla trayéndola aquí al centro pokemon- contó Pandora omitiendo la parte que le borró sus recuerdos de lo ocurrido.

Después de unos largos minutos de espera, la enfermera Joy salió junto a su Chansey diciendo que la chica solo estaba algo anémica y confundida. También que debía pasar la noche en el centro para poder recuperarse por completo. Luego les preguntó si deseaban verla a lo que dijeron que sí.

La enfermera Joy los condujo hasta la habitación donde la joven reposaba. Brock y Ash se sorprendieron al encontrar a su amiga recostada en la cama con un respirador.

-Ash mira es…- dijo Brock sorprendido.

-No puede ser Brock, ¿qué está haciendo ella aquí?- reclamó Ash a su compañero.

Dawn y Pandora se miraron confundidas. No sabían de qué hablaban los chicos.

-¿Quién es esa chica?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Ella es una vieja amiga- respondió Ash con una pequeña sonrisita mientras se acercaba a la cama y acariciaba el sedoso cabello de su anterior acompañante….

Continuara (Se los puedo asegurar)

**Comenten de quien se trata esta amiga de Ash**

**Gracias a todos y espero que sigan mi fic**


	3. Mucho gusto, vampiro

**Holaa, lamento mucho no haber actualizado el fic antes pero es que tuve un problema de virus con mi computadora asi que no he podido hacer más caps. **

**aun asi soy responsable asi que aqui esta el tercer capitulo**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

**Noche #3: Mucho gusto, vampiro**

-Ella es May, la joven coordinadora que me acompaño en mi viaje por la región Hoenn y Kanto- respondió Ash observando a Brock. –Brock también viajó con nosotros en ese tiempo.-

-Sí, la pasamos muy bien juntos- afirmó Brock con una sonrisa.

Ash observaba a la joven castaña con cierta compasión y ternura, lo que ocasionó que Dawn se pusiera más atenta a las acciones de Ash. (NA: Celosaaaa :O)

El azabache acariciaba el cabello de May y sin querer, rozó las pequeñas marcas en su cuello ocasionadas por los colmillos del vampiro. Su rostro produjo una mueca de dolor y cerró los ojos. Pandora se acercó al joven por detrás y le dijo que se alejara de la chica. Ella comprendía lo que le sucedía a Ash. El joven salió de la habitación seguido por su Pikachu ante la sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a Dawn, quién se hallaba totalmente confundida por las acciones del joven.

Dawn se acercó a la cama de la joven y la miró detenidamente. De repente sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente mostrando su bello color zafiro. Dawn llamó de inmediato a la enfermera Joy, quien trataba de evitar las confesiones de amor de Brock, para que venga a ver a May. La enfermera llegó corriendo acompañada de su Chansey para revisar a la chica herida. Ella trataba de hablar así que le quitaron la mascarilla e inhaló una bocanada de aire fresco.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto confundida la castaña.

-En el centro Pokemon, ¿te encuentras bien, querida?- dijo la enfermera Joy revisando su pulso.

-Sí, me siento mejor, pero… ¿Qué me sucedió?- preguntó la joven mientras miraba a su alrededor para encontrarse con las dos jóvenes peli-azules paradas a un lado de la camilla. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

Antes de que pudieran responder, Brock apareció por la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a su amiga despierta. May se hallaba igual. Gritaron sus nombres y Brock la abrazó.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, Brock- rió May y miró de reojo a la enfermera Joy. -¿Aun le sigues coqueteando?- le pregunto en un susurro.

-Jajaja, no has cambiado en nada mi querida May- rió falsamente Brock mientras golpeaba la cabeza de su amiga para que se callara.

Pandora se encontraba cruzada de brazos en una esquina de la habitación con su típica figura de líder. Dawn era algo más tímida y observaba como los dos compañeros bromeaban.

-Brock, ¿las conoces?- preguntó May al moreno y señaló a las dos chicas paradas.

-Sí, la que está parada en esquina cruzada de brazos con esa extraña aura a su alrededor es Pandora.- bromeó Brock acerca de la extraña pose de la joven, quien no le agradó mucho la broma.

Dawn soltó una pequeña risita casi inaudible para no molestar a su hermana. Luego se acercó a la cama para presentarse.

-Yo soy Dawn, una coordinadora de ciudad Hojas Gemelas. Mucho gusto en conocerte- se presentó Dawn muy educadamente.

-¡¿También eres coordinadora?! ¡Qué alegría conocerte entonces! ¡Espero tener una batalla de concurso algún día entonces!- gritó con entusiasmo May mientras agitaba amablemente la mano de Dawn.

-Bueno al parecer ustedes dos se harán muy buenas amigas- afirmó Brock emocionado.

Pandora guardaba su distancia de los demás. Sentía que algo no estaba bien. Que ocurriría un problema en el futuro, pero ella no podía predecir cuál. Se retiró de la habitación con dirección a su cuarto, paso por la habitación de Ash y escuchó una serie de quejidos. Toco la puerta pero nadie abrió. La puerta por suerte estaba entreabierta. Camino despacio por la habitación para encontrar a Ash tirado en el suelo con agua y algo de sangre a su alrededor, su mochila tirada y las pastillas que le regaló esparcidas por todo el piso.

-¡¿Ash, que fue lo que sucedió aquí?!- preguntó la peli-azul aterrada.

Ash se levantó del suelo sin decir ninguna palabra. Clavó su mirada en Pandora, sus ojos poseían un color rojo oscuro y su iris escarlata producía pequeños destellos carmín. De su boca jadeante sobresalían el par de colmillos. Eso solo significaba que su sed se estaba desbordando.

Pandora sintió compasión por el entrenador y mordió su muñeca para ofrecerle su sangre al vampiro. Ash retrocedió y negó su deseo por la sangre. Pandora volvió a insistir:

-Bébela. No quiero que causes problemas a nadie ya que es mi deber matarte si los causas- amenazó al vampiro con sus ojos escarlata. -Si no puedes tomar las pastillas de sangre, con esto te podrás satisfacer-.

Ash no tuvo más remedio que lamer la sangre de la muñeca de la joven. Al saborearla, se dio cuenta de que era deliciosa, así que no se contuvo más y clavo sus colmillos para obtener lo que quería.

Varias imágenes pasaron por su mente. Pero hubo una que le causó algo de intriga. Era la de Dawn amarrada como una fiera con varios hombres armados a su alrededor.

Al satisfacerse, Ash la soltó lamiendo los restos de sangre de su muñeca. Quedó pensativo unos instantes para luego preguntar por qué vio esa imagen en su mente. Pandora respondió que a veces suele pasar. Suele ser el resultado de la información que pasa por el cerebro en esos instantes. Luego busco el botiquín que todo viajero debe tener (NA: Digamos que Ash si tiene ¿Ya?) y tomo las vendas para cubrir las marcas de mordida de su muñeca.

La vampiresa le dijo al azabache que May ya había despertado y que podía ir a verla sin preocuparse por su sed de sangre. El joven emocionado corrió a buscar a su amiga quien se hallaba comiendo junto con los demás.

La castaña al ver a su viejo acompañante, se levantó de su asiento para ambos fundirse en un caluroso abrazo. Rodeada por los brazos de Ash, May comenzó a llorar mientras apegaba su oreja a su pecho para escuchar los relajantes latidos de su corazón. Él, por su parte, enterraba la nariz en el cabello de la joven aspirando el dulce aroma de este.

Dawn se sorprendió al ver el acto cariñoso de ambos. Por un momento se sintió algo decepcionada y triste pero al mismo tiempo su sangre hervía y sentía que su instinto vampiro le iba a ganar a su fuerza de voluntad. Pandora sentía el aura de ira que emanaba su hermana así que se acercó a ella y le toco el hombro para que se relajara.

-Ash, no sabes cuánto te extrañe todo este tiempo- sollozó May mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con el reverso de su mano.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho. Faltaba la persona que se enfadaba cuando le quitaban algo de comer- bromeó Ash.

-Ca-cállate Ash me haces sonrojar. No debes decir eso en público, es de mala educación- regañaba May a Ash toda roja.

Después de bromear un buen rato, disfrutaron tranquilamente de su comida. Brock trajo una pizza enorme de salami y queso para comer entre todos. Lamentablemente no podía encontrar el cortador de pizza. May logró encontrarlo y se ofreció a cortarla. Comenzó repartiendo pedazos para Ash, Brock y Pandora; cuando le tocaba darle a Dawn su pedazo, se quejó de dolor y sin querer echó la pizza en la vestimenta de la joven.

Todos, estupefactos por lo que había ocurrido, se levantaron a ayudar a Dawn que tenía trocitos de salami hasta en el cabello, a limpiarse. May toda apenada trato de ayudarla pero un agudo dolor en su dedo índice le impidió. Sin darse cuenta se había cortado con el cortador de pizza haciendo que los tres vampiros de la habitación quedaran hipnotizados por el dulce aroma de la sangre humana.

La menos afectada era Pandora debido a que tenía más experiencia en retener su sed. Por medio de señas, le dijo a Brock que se llevase a May a lavar la sangre ya que era como tener a un cervatillo encerrado con tres tigres hambrientos.

Luego de que se la llevaran Dawn fue a su habitación a bañarse para quitarse el olor a queso del cuerpo. Pandora le dejo afuera una ropa extra de ella para que se cambiase mientras la otra ropa se lavaba.

Mientras tanto Ash daba vueltas desesperado por el aroma de esa sangre. A pesar de que había bebido de Pandora, no podía mantenerse tranquilo. Había algo en esa sangre que lo hipnotizaba.

Luego de refregarse tres veces, Dawn salió de la ducha y se puso la ropa que le había dejado Pandora: una blusa rayada fucsia y blanco, una chaqueta de tela negra, unos pantalones hasta la rodilla negros y unos guantes sin dedos blancos con negro.

-¿Es en serio, Pandora?- refunfuño para sí misma mientras comenzaba a cambiarse.

Al salir, se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar a May peinándose frente al espejo. Esta se giró y se disculpó amablemente con Dawn por lo ocurrido.

-Tranquila, May los accidentes ocurren a veces- justificó Dawn con una sonrisa.

Interiormente algo con ella no andaba bien. Su sed comenzó a manifestarse produciéndole un dolor en la garganta, el cual hacia que su voz se oiga rasposa y carraspeara repetidamente.

-Dawn, luces algo pálida ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó May preocupada.

-No te preocupes. No es nada- aclaró Dawn mientras movía sus brazos para tratar de convencer a May.

-Ah, ok entiendo- dicho esto siguió peinándose tranquilamente.

Sin querer posó su mano en su cuello y logro sentir dos pequeños agujeros en un lado de su cuello, a la altura de su arteria carótida. Se extrañó al encontrar esa herida y le preguntó a Dawn acerca de ella.

(Nerviosa) –No se por qué tienes esas marcas May- aclaró Dawn mientras se cruzaba de brazos para que no viera que le sudaban las manos por los nervios.

-Qué raro. Me pareció no tener estas marcas cuando inicie mi viaje- dijo la castaña mientras se ponía su pañuelo en la cabeza. –Bueno no importa. Y bien. Cuéntame de ti ¿Por qué decidiste ser coordinadora Pokemon?-.

-Mi mamá fue una de las mejoras coordinadoras Pokemon de todos los tiempos y yo quiero ser algún día como ella- manifestó Dawn. Se acercó a la ventana y observó el brillo de las estrellas nocturnas, las cuales eran reflejadas en sus ojos color zafiro.

May se acercó por detrás y también contempló la magnificencia de las estrellas. Dawn estaba inquieta. Mientras más se acercaba May a ella, su sed se manifestaba con más fuera y se alejaba de May, ella podría sospechar. Lo único que podía hacer era aguantar la sed.

De repente, una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo. May emocionada, se apoyó en el hombro de Dawn causando que por un momento, los ojos de la vampiresa cambiaran a su color carmesí. Por suerte, la castaña no logró darse cuenta. Dawn no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo. Escuchaba con claridad el latido del corazón de su víctima. No podía apartar la mirada del cuello de la joven humana. Podía ver sus venas y oler la sangre que corría por ellas.

-Oye Dawn, ¿no te parecen hermosas las estre…? Oye tus ojos están rojos- preguntó May algo extrañada.

Dawn no respondió solo hacía que May se extrañara cada vez más. Lentamente abrió su boca para mostrarle el par de afilados colmillos a su víctima. May simplemente rió:

-Jajaja. ¿Crees que podrás asustarme con ese tonto disfraz? Deberás intentarlo de nuevo porque será algo difícil- rió May con una pose altanera y bromista. Movió su cabello en forma de broma dejando su cuello a simple vista de Dawn, la cual perdió el control de sí misma…

**Tadaaa. espero su opinion en los comentarios. gracias por lo que ya comentaron**

**Arturodejesus123 Bueno aqui te libraras de sospechas**

**Lokerd Lo mismo jajaja espero haberte sacado de la intriga**

**Yesica Lamento no actualizarlo muy rapido pero te garantizo que lo seguire publicando**

**Sayonara ;)**


	4. Luz en el bosque de tinieblas

**Roaaarrg. Holaa jajaja pasaron muy bien Halloween. Yo me disfrace de vampiro (ya era de imaginarse) solo me faltó la peluca azul y la espada para ser Pandora. No paro o.O**

**Lamento no subir caps tan rápido pero es que estoy algo ocupada con la feria de ciencias de mi colegio y tengo que hacer monografías, preparar experimentos y aprenderme lo que voy a hablar (realmente me da pereza) tienen que comprender que tal vez vaya a cambiar la idea que tenía al principio de la historia ya que me pareció algo tonta y le pondré algunos detallitos inesperados. (chuta cuatro capitulos y ya estoy cambiando la historia) **

**Ok lean esta historia sangrienta**

**Si se atreven... (Silencio dramatico) A la mierda esto jajaja **

**disfruten ;9**

**Noche# 4: Luz en el bosque de tinieblas**

Sedienta Dawn agarró por las muñecas a May y con su increíble fuerza, la lanzó contra la pared causando un terrible ruido. May se quejó de dolor y se percató del líquido rojo que emanaba de su nariz. La vampiresa abrió su boca para que la pobre chica contemple sus afilados colmillos. Saliva caía de su boca y se relamía constantemente causando pánico en la joven. May trató de gritar pero su boca fue cubierta por la mano de Dawn. Trató de liberarse pero era inútil. La gran fuerza de la vampiresa le impedía moverse. La pesada respiración de la peli-azul, estaba cada vez más cerca del cuello de May, quien cerró los ojos en desesperación.

Cuando se disponía a perforar la piel de su cuello, observo el rostro de horror de May y se detuvo. Sus instintos fueron vencidos por su mente esta vez. Sus ojos volvieron a su tono original y sus colmillos desaparecieron. El aura maligna a su alrededor también se desvaneció.

Arrimada a la pared, May estaba paralizada e incapaz de ponerse de pie. Su mirada horrorizada destrozó el corazón de Dawn. Trató de tenderle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse; May temblaba y evitaba su mirada implorando que se vaya. Dawn, emocionalmente destrozada decidió pasar un tiempo a solas para reflexionar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Retrocedió y saltó por la ventana desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

May no podía creer lo que acabo de ver. Tanta fue su sorpresa que, al tratar de ponerse de pie cayó al piso desmayada.

Mientras tanto Ash y los demás se encontraban limpiando el desastre ocurrido hace algunos minutos atrás. Se extrañó que las chicas se demoraran mucho así que decidió ir a sus cuartos. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con May en el piso desmayada.

Ash grito desesperado por ayuda y todos acudieron a su llamado. Brock y Ash estaban preocupados por May pero Pandora prestaba más atención a la ausencia de su hermana.

Una ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana agitando las cortinas violentamente. Pandora estaba alerta ya que algo no andaba bien en los alrededores. Saco de su pokebola a su Absol para que se preparase para llevar a cabo la batalla que estaba a punto de desarrollarse….

* * *

><p>Dawn POV's:<p>

_Mierda. Qué es lo que me sucede. ¿Trate de morder a una inocente joven que me ofreció su amistad? A pesar de que ella fue tan amable conmigo yo tuve que comportarme de esa manera. Una persona normal extendería su mano o le daría un abrazo como forma de agradecimiento pero yo que NO soy una persona normal, tuve que habérmele acercado con mis ojos rojos y largos colmillos para tratar de morder su cuello. ¡Esto es el colmo! _

_¡¿Por qué debo de comportarme de esa manera?! Yo no deseo lastimar a nadie pero no puedo contenerme a mí misma. Creo que yo no nací para ser una vampiresa. Desearía volver a mi vida humana. Podía estar tranquila sin descontrolarme cada vez que me acerco a otra persona. Todo en esa vida era más fácil. Podía mantener una estrecha relación con mis amigos y Pokemon. Daria lo que fuera por volver a mi antigua vida normal. _

_Quiero volver a tener mi tranquila vida en la que viajábamos por varias ciudades y pueblos de la región enfrentando fuertes entrenadores y coordinadores. Fortaleciendo nuestra amistad y apoyándonos mutuamente. Ya no quiero sufrir cada vez que estoy en un lugar concurrido de gente, ni tomar esas pastillas que por lo cierto tienen un sabor desagradable. ¡Quiero mi verdadera vida de vuelta! ¡Quiero ser humana otra vez!_

Decepcionada Dawn llego a una parte clara del bosque donde entraban bayos rayos de luna iluminando el panorama. Un gran árbol de sauce se hallaba en este claro. Muchos Pokemon silvestres jugueteaban alegremente en su copa, saltando de rama en rama. Otros trataban de dormir y regañaban a los juguetones. Toda la atmósfera era llenada por la melodía de los Kricketune que se hallaban entre los arbustos.

La peli-azul se sentó entre las raíces levantadas del gran sauce y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Todos los Pokemon miraban a la nueva visitante con tristeza pero todos presentían su maligna naturaleza así que muy pocos les dieron importancia.

Un pequeño Swablu bajo del nido de los Altaria hasta las ramas más bajas para observar mejor la tristeza de la vampiresa. Este bajo lentamente y se posó en su hombro. Con su mirada tierna calmo a Dawn y se dejó acariciar por ella. Esta sonrió y toco las suaves plumas de sus alas parecidas a unas nubes de algodón. Se sentía cansada y agotada pero no quería volver al centro Pokemon para contemplar el rostro de horror de May y el de Pandora de desaprobación. Para colmo temblaba de frio y su sed era cosa de preocuparse.

Swablu emitió un chirrido mientras agitaba sus alas como si tratara de explicar algo a las copas de los árboles. Entonces comenzaron a escucharse muchos chirridos y los Altaria asomaron de entre las ramas. Uno por uno, estos bajaron a la tierra y se acercaron a Dawn abriendo sus alas. Se acurrucaron a su alrededor dándole calor a la joven y algo en donde acurrucarse. Swablu subió a su regazo y se quedó dormido. Dawn sobo sus plumas, le agradeció a él y a su familia y, finalmente se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p>En la ciudad, un joven caminaba tranquilo por las calles acompañado de su Electabuzz. El viento agitaba su cabellera morada de largo hasta los hombros. Miraba a su alrededor a las personas apresuradas por lo peligroso que era caminar por las calles de noche ya que los vampiros salían a cazar. Paul se mostraba indiferente y seguía caminando sin miedo a esas criaturas. En un callejón oscuro vio a dos de esos seres asquerosos atacar a una pobre mujer indefensa. Con un gesto de molestia se encamino hasta ahí y detuvo al vampiro antes de que esta mordiera su cuello y la matase.<p>

El vampiro jefe, que sostenía a la mujer, ordenó a su cómplice que matara a Paul por entrometido y este se lanzó en dirección a él. El peli morado lo esquivo con gran agilidad. El vampiro aturdido volvió a atacar furioso pero Paul logro ser más rápido y lo volvió a esquivar. Furioso, corrió hacia Paul con los colmillos al descubierto pero este de entre sus ropas saco una reluciente pistola y apunto a la cabeza del vampiro, jalo el gatillo y el disparo resonó en eco hasta impactar al vampiro quien gritaba de dolor y se convirtió en polvo.

El jefe asustado soltó a la mujer y salió despavorido hacia el bosque. Paul fue a confirmar si ella se encontraba bien y esta le agradeció.

De su bolsillo saco un radio comunicador y avisó a sus compañeros de la presencia de un vampiro peligroso en el área y que estén atentos. Sin embargo él no quería perderse de la diversión y fue tras él.

Lo encontró en un claro del bosque cerca de unas rocas. Este estaba atemorizado por la presencia del cazador y tampoco podía enfrentarlo ya que se encontraba débil y no era tan poderoso como para someter las habilidades de un cazador.

Paul solo lo miró despectivamente…

Varios disparos retumbaron y alertaron a todos los habitantes del bosque, inclusive a los Altaria que se hallaban con Dawn. Todos volaron asustados, solo el pequeño Swablu quedo en el regazo de Dawn quien seguía dormida. Swablu pasó sus plumas por la nariz de Dawn haciendo que estornudara y se despertara molesta. El Pokemon esponjoso trataba de explicar lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos. Lamentablemente Dawn no era muy buena para adivinar gestos ni muecas. Swablu se dio por vencido y se acostó en su regazo.

Una sombra los espiaba atenta a sus movimientos. Estaba dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento…

Dawn sintió una presencia cerca de ahí y observo unos arbustos que ligeramente se movían. Se escuchó un disparo y enseguida sintió un agudo dolor en el brazo izquierdo. La bala le había rozado causándole una herida profunda. Lentamente sintió que su brazo quemaba y gritaba de dolor. Swablu trató de ayudar pero solo terminó con el ala ensangrentada.

Paul emergió de los arbustos apuntando a la vampiresa, quien observaba la escena con asombro.

-Paul- repitió el nombre del joven cazador ignorando su dolor.

-No me hables, vampiresa- exclamó Paul serio mientras ponía una bala plateada en su pistola.

El cazador cargó la pistola y se dispuso a disparar, pero fue detenido por la tacleada de Swablu. El pequeño Pokemon defendía a Dawn con mucho coraje. Electabuzz lanzo su ataque rayo y dejo inconsciente a Swablu. La coordinadora tomó al Pokemon entre sus brazos y actuó de manera protectora y maternal. El cazador tomó su pistola de nuevo y disparó contra la vampiresa de nuevo. Dawn corrió en busca de ayuda.

Corrió hasta llegar a un acantilado muy alto. En lo profundo se hallaban unas rocas puntiagudas lo que te conduciría a una muerte segura. No había más remedio que luchar contra Paul.

-¿Por qué me persigues?- preguntó Dawn al cazador.

-Necesito completar mi misión- respondió fríamente sin dejar de apuntar a Dawn.

-¿Cuál es esa misión?- volvió a preguntar indignada y tratando de ganar tiempo para idear una plan de escape.

-Matar a todos los vampiros peligrosos que existen en la zona- respondió Paul con una sonrisa malévola.

-Yo no soy una vampiresa peligrosa. Parece que te has confundido de objetivo. ¿Por qué no mejor me dejas ir y olvidamos todo este malentendido?- justificó Dawn pícaramente.

Eso solo hizo enfurecer más a Paul quien se acercó mucho más poniendo el cañón de la pistola en su garganta. La vampiresa asustada por los ojos de furia de Paul, retrocedió un poco ya que estaban casi al filo del acantilado.

Dawn no podía dar ni un paso ya que podía caer al vacío o podía hacer que Paul le disparase. Su corazón latía con fuerza y la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo. No lo pensó dos veces y tomó el arma de Paul y lo pateó en el estómago haciendo que caiga al piso adolorido.

Se oyó un crujido de la tierra y la punta del acantilado se partió haciendo que la joven cayera al vacío abrazada al pequeño Swablu. Sin embargo sintió que una mano la tomaba por la parte anterior del brazo impidiendo que cayera. Paul aun golpeado y siendo enemigos la había salvado. La subió de nuevo y los dos jadeaban de lo asustados que estaban. Dawn logró pronunciar algo nerviosa un ligero gracias a su salvador quien le devolvió una mirada sorprendida.

De repente el filo de una espada amenazaba con degollar a Paul quien miró quien era su atacante. Era la vampiresa peli-azul hermana de Dawn quien se hallaba furiosa dispuesta a matar.

-¡Desgraciado, levántate!- ordenó Pandora furiosa. El joven se levantó del suelo con una mirada inexpresiva. -¡Explícame por qué trataste de matar a mi hermana! ¡Te las verás conmigo!- gritó blandiendo su espada.

-¡Pandora, por favor detente!- grito Dawn mientras se interponía entre ambos. –Si es verdad trató de matarme pero luego me salvo cuando caí en ese acantilado. ¡Por favor no lo mates!- imploró con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

El corazón de Pandora se contrajo al ver a su hermanita llorar y soltó al cazador no sin antes darle una advertencia.

-Lamento todo lo que te hice pasar. A veces ella es demasiado sobreprotectora- se disculpó Dawn con el joven.

-No te preocupes- habló con la mirada baja para ocultar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Dawn pudo oler la sangre de Paul que se acumulaba en sus mejillas. No importara si el trataba de ocultarlo, ella se iba a dar cuenta. Ella soltó una pequeña risita ya que era la primera vez que Paul se ruborizaba frente a ella.

Paul aun con su mirada baja tomó a Dawn por la cintura y la acercó a él rápidamente. Dawn se ruborizó totalmente. No podía creer que Paul la estaba abrazando. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Paul ocultó su vergüenza en el cabello de Dawn que olía a lavanda y flores silvestres. Dawn posó su barbilla en el hombro del chico y observó su cuello. Sin pensarlo, apartó el cabello que lo tapaba y percibió el aroma de su sangre que olía muy bien. Necesitaba probarla, era lo que le faltaba. Su húmeda lengua pasó lentamente por su tersa piel y sin querer uno de sus colmillos le causó una pequeña herida. La sangre comenzó a brotar mientras Dawn la saboreaba. Era tan deliciosa que no se controló y clavó sus colmillos y sorbió por momentos la sangre de Paul. Lentamente varias imágenes suyas pasaban por su mente. Eran los pensamientos y recuerdos de Paul. Veía su desempeño en concursos, cuando estaba en la liga Sinnoh, y otros buenos y malos momentos en que pasaron juntos. Al fin Dawn pudo comprender algo…

_Paul estaba enamorado de ella…._

Lentamente soltó a Paul mirando al piso. Levantó la mirada y justo cuando disponía a decirle algo a Paul este se acerca rápidamente a sus labios y le roba un beso. Dawn se sintió abrumada por los múltiples pensamientos que tuvo en ese momento. No sabía si romper el beso y darle una cachetada o corresponderle. Dejo sus pensamientos de lado y se dejó llevar. Paul puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras que ella en su nuca. La luna era la protagonista de la noche, con su brillante luz iluminaba el bosque donde habitan las tinieblas. El viento soplaba y llevaba unos dientes de león que empezaron a revoletear alrededor de los dos jóvenes para luego seguir su camino hasta el fin del mundo…

**Jejee yo dije que iban a ver cosas inesperadas más adelante pueden haber situaciones incomodas jejeje. Si tienen alguna idea buena escribanla en los comentarios para yo poder inspirarme.**

**Nos leemos ;)**


End file.
